The invention relates to a motor vehicle, particularly a passenger car having a spoiler arrangement in the rear area which can be moved by means of an adjusting device from a moved-in inoperative position into a moved-out operative position extending at a distance to the body disposed below it, or vice versa.
A spoiler arrangement of the initially mentioned type is known from the German Patent Document DE-OS 36 15 584 and operates well.
It is an object of the invention to further develop a spoiler arrangement according to the German Patent Document DE-OS 36 15 584 in such a manner that the spoiler arrangement, while it has a simple construction, in the moved-out operative position, can be moved still farther toward the rear so that a larger inflow cross-section is created for the cooling air required for the cooling of the internal-combustion engine. In addition, a reduction of the drag coefficient is to be achieved by means of the spoiler arrangement.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of an arrangement wherein the spoiler arrangement viewed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, comprises a front spoiler part and a rear spoiler part which are hinged to one another, the rear spoiler part being pivotable at its free lower end around a pivot shaft, the front spoiler part being slidably disposed in a guiding device arranged on the body side.
Principal advantages achieved by the invention are that the spoiler arrangement, which consists of two parts which are hinged to one another, in its moved-out operative position, while the construction is simple, can be moved relatively far toward the rear and upward so that, on the one hand, a large-surface inflow opening for the cooling air for the cooling of the rear-side air-cooled internal-combustion engine is created and, on the other hand, a spoiler edge for the air flow sweeping over the vehicle is achieved that is situated far to the rear, which results in a good CW-value or drag coefficient value.
The part of the spoiler arrangement situated in the rear acts as a steering device of the adjusting device when the spoiler arrangement is moved out and moved in, and at the same time forms a transversely extending bulkhead between the horizontally aligned forward part of the spoiler arrangement and the structure disposed below it so that no exhaust gas or dirt particles can be taken in by the fan arranged on the rear side.
In the moved-in inoperative position, both parts of the spoiler arrangement extend flush with the shell of the adjacent body and form a stylistic unit with the body. The spoiler arrangement and the adjusting device consist of few components (simple construction) and are easy to manufacture.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings